Rainy Afternoons
by Olive Malik
Summary: A classic coffee shop AU with a twist. Sirius is an artist and Remus is a barista and they kind of fall in love. Oh yah and drama seems to follow them everywhere...
1. Chapter 1

Sirius walked down the sidewalk, head down to lessen the outright effect of the rain. He clutched his bag close to his chest hoping his sketch pad wasn't getting wet. He felt the bag getting damper and decided he might as well duck into the closest store to wait out the storm. That closest store just so happened to be a coffee shop.

It was cute with comfortable chairs and little booths lining the walls. Sirius pulled some slightly wet bills from his pocket and headed over to the counter. A blonde barista sat on a stool, invested so deeply in his book that Sirius had to clear his throat for attention.

"Oh!" The boy startled and dropped his book. His eyes flickered up to meet Sirius' and Sirius swears he almost passed out. This barista was the prettiest boy he'd ever seen! With blonde hair, bright hazel eyes, and a cute little smile he was definitely on Sirius' radar.

It was now Sirius realized the boy was rambling on in embarrassment. "...even been that busy so I thought-"

"Hey, it's alright," Sirius chuckled. The boy nodded vigorously and blushed even more. "I'll have a cappuccino." The boy grabbed a cup and a sharpie and looked expectantly up at Sirius. "I'm Sirius, do you need a phone number too?" The boy got just as flustered and stuttered out a squeaky no before beginning to make the drink. Sirius went off to a booth in the corner and pulled out his sketch pad. It was a kind of wet, but nothing too bad.

Sirius spent a few minutes sketching until the boy called out his drink. It was rather useless, as no one else was there anyway. Sirius took the cup from his hands and said slyly, "Can I at least have your name cutie?"

"Um, it's Remus. Have a nice day, Sirius!" Remus seemed to have gotten some confidence together. Sirius nodded thoughtfully, Remus was a wonderful name. It was as unique as the boy itself.

"You too Remus!" Sirius scooted off to his booth and spent the rest of the day sketching. When the storm finally let up he packed up his things and hurried off with every intention of returning tomorrow.


	2. Busy Mornings

Remus wiggled nervously on his stool just waiting for Sirius to return. With his long black hair, deep grey eyes and flirty attitude Remus was head over heels. He hoped to make a better impression today since yesterday he hadn't managed to say much of anything. It was quite embarrassing.

Remus spent the first few hours in the morning rush, the entire place packed to the brim. Luckily he had his friend James to help him in times like these. James was way more outgoing than Remus and was in a band called the Marauders. So far it was just him and this chubby kid named Peter and occasionally Remus would sing for them.

"Oi mate that was the last one." Remus realizes that the rush is pretty much over and that he'd been daydreaming for most of it. James came over and leaned on the counter next to Remus. "So who's got you like this huh?"

Remus blushed because if James noticed he must've been really obvious about it. "Just, um, this guy who came in yesterday. His name's Sirius."

"Remus you dog you! Did you get a number?"

"No, but he tried to give it to me."

"And you didn't take it?" James slapped himself. "Remus come on I raised you better than that." Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"I was really nervous okay? I'm gonna read. Can you take care of the next few customers?"

"You know it Rem." The next few hours were spent in blissful silence as he read through a new favorite of his. He was nearing the end of the book when he heard James talking up front. "So you're Sirius then?"

"The one and only." Remus definitely did not fall out of his chair at the sound of that deep voice.

"Nice to meet ya, is that your girlfriend over there?" Remus felt his heart clench and his gut drop. Of course the cute boy wasn't actually gay of course-

"No, no she's just a mate. I'm gay." Oh there was his heart again.

"So could you introduce me?" He almost went out there just to slap James. That boy had no shame.

Sirius laughed, "Sure, why not? Is Remus here?" Remus froze and scrambled up from where he had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah, let me go get him." James appeared in front of Remus and gave him "the look".

"The look" was something James and Remus would do to each other. It mean "gurl you best be moving your butt before I take it there kicking and screaming". Well that's what it was in Remus' mind.

Before he knew it he was shoved in front of Sirius while James ran off to schmooze his red-haired friend.

"Um hey Sirius."

"Hey babe, did you miss me?" He blushed a bright red but didn't say anything. "It's ok cause," he began to whisper like it was a precious secret, "I missed you Remus." Sirius seemed proud of himself when Remus sputtered a bit and nodded. "So I was thinking, maybe you could join me at my table?"

Sirius was pointing to a small booth in the corner. The pair looked over just in time to see Sirius' friend dumping her coffee onto James and stalking off. "Oh gosh!" Remus rushed over. "What did you do James?"

"Mate, I think I'm in love." Remus shook his head while Sirius was having a cow behind him.

"Hahaha! That's Lily for ya." Remus took this time to inappropriately think that Sirius had a very nice laugh.

"James there's a spare set of clothes in the back ok?" James nodded and stumbled into the back room. Remus finally let himself laugh a bit and when he turned to Sirius the guy had a moony look on his face.

"So...?" Remus said and slid into the booth. He felt proud when Sirius got a little flustered himself.

Sirius scooted into the booth across from Remus, his sketchpad out on the table. "So I was wondering if I could draw you." Remus was surprised at this. Why would anyone want to draw him?

"Sure, I mean why would you even want to draw me?"

"Because you're beautiful Remus." Sirius said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Remus blushed and looked at the table. "Ok, just hold still." Sirius picked up his pencil and began to sketch with precise strokes. "Tilt your chin up, not that much. Good."

Fifteen minutes later Sirius stuck out his tongue, licked his finger, and smudged a few things. "It's done!" Remus stretched his neck and held out his hands to hold the sketchpad. He couldn't believe his eyes, the man in the sketch looked nothing like him.

"I look beautiful, but that can't be me!" Sirius smiled and shrugged.

"That's how you look to me, so that's how I drew you. Simple as that babe."

Remus grinned and felt a happy tingle in his stomach. "I have to use the bathroom, but when I come back I'd like to know if you'll go on a date with me?" Sirius got up and left towards the bathroom leaving a stunned Remus.

He couldn't could he? Well, Sirius was handsome and kind and the first person to call him beautiful. Why not? Remus felt proud to have come to this decision but Sirius wasn't back yet so he decided to look through the sketch book. He started from the beginning and began to flip through.

It started with sketches of a boy who looked similar to Sirius. Then they changed to a few of Lily, some inanimate objects, and a few random people. After a while Remus came upon one of himself, but it wasn't the one Sirius had just drawn. There were several of him; working at the counter, looking down, reading, smiling. So that's what Sirius had been doing yesterday. Remus couldn't believe someone had taken such an interest in him. It should've been creepy but it was just flattering really.

Remus realizes Sirius'll be back soon so he scribbles down his cell number and a happy 'Yes!' at the bottom of the most recent sketch of himself before scurrying off to the back room.

He watched as Sirius returned to the table with a disappointed but casually cool gaze until he saw the note on the sketch. Sirius smiled, shook his head, and began to pack up his stuff. Remus waited until he saw Sirius leave to freak out. "James! We're going on a date and I said yes to him and I gave him my phone number and get this! He drew me tons of times and he called me beautiful even though I was like-mmf!" James had stuck a donut in his mouth to stop his rambling.

"Good for you mate, but I need to figure out how to meet that Lily. She was so..." Remus tunes out James' love struck talking and sighs with excitement. Now the only problem was that he had to wait until Sirius texted him. Crap. Remus sighed more forlornly this time and sat back with his phone in hand, ready for the inevitable wait.

* * *

_Hello my wonderful readers! I will try and update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	3. Special Evenings

Sirius tried his best not to immediately text Remus but it took a lot of self control he didn't have. So he decided as he walked back to his flat that he'd give his phone to Lily. However, as soon as he opened the door that plan flew out the window. Sirius threw his bag onto the chair and began texting Remus.

-Hey babe what's up?-

~Hi Sirius! Just reading~

-So we never set a time for our date and I was thinking how about 7? ;)-

~Sure. I'll be ready c:~

Sirius leapt up off the couch and fist pumped, "Yes!" He did a little happy dance that he would completely deny if you asked him about it. He scampered over to his closet and picked out something basic and no that wasn't girly at all. He spent the next few hours sketching Remus and snacking on whatever weird stuff he could find in his fridge.

At 6:30he realized he didn't know where Remus lived. That might be a problem.

-Babez I don't know where you live ;S-

He waited a few minutes and smiled when it was Remus.

~oh yeah! I live at the end of Hogwartz st. in the Moony apartments. The number is 11**.~**

Sirius nodded even though Remus couldn't see it. He grabbed his helmet and headed down. Even though most considered him a hippy artist, he did have a motorcycle.

He smiled fondly at the thought that he'd be seeing Remus soon and sped of towards Hogwartz.

Sirius pulled up and slid off his helmet, shaking his hair out. Remus rushed out almost immediately but stopped when he saw the motorcycle.

"Um, I've never ridden one of those."

"That's okay babe. Just put on this helmet," Sirius handed him his own helmet, "Sit behind me and hold onto my waist." Remus nodded hesitantly and did as Sirius said.

"But wait you need a helmet. You can't ride around without one. You should take this back."

"It's alright. It's much more important that you're okay, rather than me." Sirius smiled when he could tell Remus was blushing. He put his foot down to push away the kickstand and then they were flying down the road.

Sirius felt proud of himself as he pulled up to the fancy restaurant. Remus seemed shocked when he pulled off the helmet. "Come on." Sirius took his hand and led Remus inside. Kreacher was waiting for them at the front.

"Hey Kreacher."

"Hello master Black. Your table is secured and your bill taken care of. Enjoy."

"Thanks Kreacher, knew I could count on you!" Remus eyes held confusion and his hands were fidgeting like crazy. "C'mon m'lady." Remus giggled, seeming to momentarily forget his confusion. They sat at a secluded table and they made small talk for a while. Finally Remus asked him about it.

"So who was with that man Sirius?"

"Alright. I really like you and I wanna be open with you. I- my family comes from money. A lot of it actually but they didn't like that I was an artist and that I was gay so they pretty much disowned me."

"What do you mean pretty much?" Sirius was glad that Remus was apparently taking this well.

"They're too proud to actually disown me so they give me money and let me use Kreacher, our butler."

"Why do you call him a creature?" Sirius laughed.

"No, his last name is Kreacher as in k-r-e-a-c-h-e-r."

"Oh." Sirius nodded discreetly at the waitress and then he and Remus left. Sirius sped off on his motorbike towards the park. The moonlight shown down on them and Remus was smiling and looking wistfully at the grass.

"I thought I could draw you again?" Remus appeared to be surprised.

"Sure."

"I was just thinking you'd look really pretty in this moonlight -er- handsome I mean."

"Oh, alright then." Sirius positioned Remus on a park bench and sat on the concrete sidewalk below him. They made light conversation and soon Sirius was done.

Sirius was proud when Remus praised his work thoroughly. "This definitely deserves free coffee."

"Oh it does huh? Already trying to get a second date babe?" Sirius looped a hand around Remus' waist and kissed him on the mouth.

"Yes. I'm a 26 year old man and I can ask for a second date if I want." Sirius smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

They drove home and as Remus was leaving to go upstairs he suddenly ran back. He planted a kiss on Sirius and whispered, "You'll have to teach me how to drive that thing sometime." Then he scurried off once more.

Sirius drifted home in a love struck daze. It was only when he came through the door that he sobered up. Lily sat on the couch with her arms folded and an overall angry look.

"What's up Lily?"

"Look Sirius. I know you like Remus but you can't see him anymore."

* * *

Hey readers! This story is gonna take a more serious turn so prepare yourselves! I hope you enjoyed it! Review if you want. Stay tuned for more...


	4. Late Nights

James goes to answer the door and is met with an angry Remus who pushes his way in. Remus immediately starts shouting. "I cannot believe you would mess this up for me! James, you are the most selfish person I know, do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" James is shocked.

"What the hell Remus? I messed this up? You just don't wanna admit that this has nothing to do with me. Maybe Sirius actually doesn't like you, ever think of that one smarty pants?" James is shouting just as loudly, if not louder.

"How dare you! You know I have insecurity issues but that's exactly the kind of thing you'd do isn't it?" Remus is chucking pillows at him now. The rage is like a fire burning out of control. "You wanna go there? Fine! Lily will never like you, you selfish bastard! Get over yourself before you end up a lonely, bitter, old bachelor! Why was I ever your friend anyway? I hate your stupid band and you and I never wanna see you again!" Remus runs out willing himself not to cry. It hurts so badly. Even though it was only one date he had thought Sirius was the one. He didn't want to think about that crippling text from Sirius a few days after their date.

Remus opens his apartment slowly and stumbles over to the couch. He feels the tears already streaming down his face. Finally he gets up and grabs that pint of chocolate Ben and Jerry's that he was saving and puts on the Notebook. He cries his eyes out for hours as he shovels in ice cream and watches the Notebook on loop. It shouldn't feel like a break up but Remus gave his whole heart to Sirius from the start.

He ignores his cellphone for as long as he can until it's two in the morning and James is still trying to call him. "Hello," he sniffles.

"Look, I'm sorry Rem. Can I come over? Please? I know I was selfish and I know this is tough for you."

"You're damn right it is. Come over then. Hurry." The phone clicks as James hangs up. 10 minutes later James is letting himself in and sitting next to Remus. He listens patiently as Remus cries and pours his heart out. Eventually they fall asleep together, sprawled out on the couch.

In the morning Remus doesn't call in sick, but instead let's James drag him to work. His eyes are puffy as hell but he doesn't really care. All the cute couples that are coming in make Remus want to hurt someone.

After a few hours of working in silence James comes over to him. "I'm gonna go talk to Lily ok? I wanna make this right."

"James you don't have to." He says quietly, staring miserably into a coffee cup he's currently preparing.

"I want to. I know where she lives and I'm gonna go."

Remus works a double shift for the rest of the day, covering for James. He waits an hour after closing time, but James never shows up. Remus eventually locks up and goes home. He goes to bed early, not hungry. He had snacked on some things at the coffee shop.

* * *

The door bell rings several times and there's frantic knocking on the door. Remus opens his eyes to see darkness. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and staggers over to the door. He yanks it open to reveal a white-faced James who looks about ready to pass out. Remus is definitely more awake now.

"James what's wrong?" For a moment there is silence. James opens his mouth but he can't seem to make the words come out. After a few choking noises it all comes out like word vomit.

"She, she has a kid. He looks like me oh geezus, Remus he looks like me."

* * *

_Dun dun duh! Woah! Another chapter for my readers because they're awesome! Updates come as quickly as possible. Review if you want! xoxo_


	5. Early Meetings

5 Years Ago

"Are you sure about this Lily?" Lily sat at the table in Sirius' apartment.

"As sure as I'll ever be Sirius, I'm not gonna wait around for the rest of my life."

"Ok, which one did you pick?"

"This one here," Lily slides over the profile page so Sirius can see, "his name is James Potter."

"Seems like an okay bloke." Lily nodded and started to get up.

"I'm gonna go now. The procedure is in two weeks, but I have a meeting this morning I have to get to." Sirius makes a noise of agreement and leans over to give her a parting hug.

"Have fun," he whispered, "Go get yourself a baby." Lily smiled and jabbed him a little.

"It's not like adoption Sirius, I'm just using science and a sperm donor to help me out." He chuckled a bit but Lily looked at her phone.

"Crap! I gotta go." She turned to dash out the door.

"Wait, don't forget these." Lily scurried back and ripped the profiles out of his hands before running to the door once more.

I Year Later

"Oh Lily he's wonderful." Sirius smiled as he held two-months-old Harry in his arms. "How are you ever going to go back to work?"

"We've talked about this Sirius. Molly will babysit for me. She's got plenty of kids so she knows what she's doing." Sirius grinned as Harry cooed and held up his tiny fingers. Finally he gave him back over to Lily.

He smiled as he watched her gaze at Harry. She really loved him so much. He had her eyes and a strange little scar on his forehead.

"Hey Lils, tell me again how he got that scar?"

"Oh, well they gave me a c-section, and when Dr. Voldemort was opening up my stomach they he accidentally cut Harry." Sirius made a face.

"You should get a new doctor." Lily smiled and shook her head.

"Sure, but it doesn't matter now because Harry is here, with me."

A Week Later

Sirius was bored. He tried to sketch Harry from memory, he took out the trash, and even made his bed. There was nothing good on cable so when he saw through the window that the mailman was coming in he was out of there as fast as possible.

Sirius tried to casually walk up to the guy but he was panting furiously from running down flights of stairs. He was number 12 ok?

"Good afternoon." The mailman looked up and gave him a quirked brow and a face that said 'wow you must be a freak'.

"Good afternoon." The guy managed as he left. Sirius bounded over to his slot and quickly got out everything. He began to filter through it.

"Hmm, junk mail, junk mail, ooh Dogs Weekly! Junk mail, bills, bills, and a letter for me!" Sirius put the other mail down and sat on the floor to read his letter. It read in fancy calligraphy:

Tidings! A beautiful baby boy has just been born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. He ways 7 pounds and 2 ounces. His name is Draco Malfoy.

Sirius sighed and muttered sarcastically, "Yay, another cousin? Oh boy!" Then he giggled at his own stupid pun as he collected his mail and headed back upstairs.

* * *

_Hey readers! Hope you enjoyed some of those surprise twists! Updates come as quickly as possible. Review if you want. xoxo_


	6. Conversations At Sunset

They sat in complete silence. The moonlight shone on their faces, the rest of the room cast in shadows. "Well, there's no way it could be yours, right?" More silence.

Finally James opened his mouth with a look of guilt and sheepishness. "A few years ago I donated my sperm. I, I needed some money and it seemed like the easiest thing to do."

"Oh god James." Remus stares at the ground, almost hoping it would swallow him. Maybe then things would have an easy answer. "James, what are you going to do?" Remus whispered. He was trying so hard not to panic. It'd taken long enough to get to this point after James had confessed at his door.

"I don't know Remus. I mean I already liked her anyway and even if it wasn't my decision originally I want to see that kid. He's part of me you know? And he needs a dad."

Remus nodded slowly. "Let me call Sirius." James opened his mouth to protest but Remus hushed him. "This is important James. We're obviously not going to be able to talk to Lily and we need to figure this out. I'm here for you okay? If- if you want me to really stop seeing him I will."

"You don't have to do that Rem." James took off his glasses and rubbed his face with a sigh. In the bright moonlight he seemed so much older than he was. Remus grabbed his cellphone and dialed Sirius. It rang and rang, but no answer. On the third ring a groggy 'hello?' echoes out in the silence.

"Sirius. We need to talk."

"Remus are you-"

"I'm fine Sirius. We know. I mean, James saw Lily's kid." Sirius makes a strange noise and Remus can hear the sheets rustling. They're all quiet for a minute.

"Remus," he sighs, "She wanted a kid so badly. She told me she didn't want to wait anymore. So five-ish years ago she got a sperm donor. The best candidate was a guy named James Potter." Sirius pauses and Remus can see James is stunned at the truth. The boy really is his. "She had Harry. Now he's four years old."

"Harry," James whispers. It's the only thing he seems to honestly grasp in this tangled mess.

"Sirius, I just - can you come to the coffee shop tomorrow?Or I guess it's later today."

"Sure. I'll see you then." Suddenly James leaps forward.

"Wait! Wait, don't hang up!" Remus hands James the phone. "Can you bring him? Harry, I mean." Sirius thinks a minute.

"We'll all come." The phone clicks and the line is dead. James hands Remus the phone and slumps back against the couch.

"C'mon James you need to sleep."

In the morning Remus lets the sunshine warm his face. He struggles to open his eyes, but he knows they need to get to work. Remus rolls over and slides out of bed and pads over to where James is lying awake on the couch. He's staring at the ceiling in this blank way and there are dark circles around his eyes.

"James we have to go." Wordlessly James gets up and smooths out his clothes. Remus quickly changes and they leave the flat together. The two walk down the street without saying a word. They put on their aprons and work and still they don't talk. Remus figures there are no words for this situation. Even if there were, how do you even begin to say them? Remus looks frantically at the door every time someone comes in, but James refuses to look at all.

Around noon they bustle in. Remus watches Sirius open the door for Lily. By her side is a little boy gripping her hand like it's vital to his health. The boy, Harry, has messy black hair and green eyes like Lily. Remus can't believe how much he favors James. Remus takes James by the hand and they squeeze into the booth seat across from them. James speaks up first.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" The boy smiles widely.

"I'm good mister. Today I got to watch TV for a super duper long time because mommy said we were going to meet someone special and I had to have very good havior."

"Be-havior honey." Lily whispers and gives him a kind smile. James laughs a little and nods at Harry like he understands everything perfectly. Remus lets the corners of his mouth tug upwards a little. James was always good with kids.

Remus takes his attention off the three and glances at Sirius. They lock eyes for a moment. Sirius mouths 'I'm sorry' and he reaches a hand across to Remus. Remus stares at that outstretched hand, an open invitation, an acceptance. He decides to slide is hand across and lets Sirius close his fingers around his own.

Lily decides to talk now. "I don't want to be rude, but what exactly do you want?"

"That's fair," James allows. "I want to be a part of his life. I want to be a real father to him." A look flits across Lily's face like she's been given everything she's ever wanted but just as quickly it's gone.

"Okay. How about he can stay with you and Remus for a night and we'll see how it goes."

"But I don't live-" Lily cuts him off.

"I know, but I trust Remus and I know him a little better with the way Sirius talks about him." She grins at Sirius and nudges him. Harry smiles too even though it's obvious he's not sure what's going on.

"Lily!" Sirius whines. Harry laughs at that.

"Mommy don't be mean to Uncy Sirius!" Sirius smiles and Remus feels his heart warm. He's guessing Sirius has been Harry's father figure so far. Remus inwardly groans because that makes Sirius so much better in every aspect, because he really wants kids.

"Honey, this is James and that's Remus. You're gonna stay at their house this weekend. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Harry throws his arms in the air. Remus can tell he's definitely related to James. Both of them have energy pouring out their ears.

Lily stands up to leave and James walks with her to the door. Remus watches as he leans down and whispers something to Harry that makes the four year old light up.

Remus turns to Sirius. "You owe me a second date." Sirius beams at him.

"You're on!" Sirius leans forward, gives him a quick kiss, and waves goodbye.

For the next few days Sirius visits Remus at work. He drinks large cappuccinos and draws Remus and waits for the morning rush to be over. When it is, James takes over for Remus so he can sit with Sirius.

Their second date goes just as well as the first. They do couple-u things now like staying up late texting each other and holding hands in public. The weekend came faster than anyone was expecting.

On Friday nightLily shows up at Remus' flat. James is already there and he's anxiously pacing in the kitchen. "I just really want him to like me Rem," he had said earlier.

Harry smiles when he sees Remus. "Alright Harry, you be good for Remus and James okay?" Harry hugs Lily's legs and nods vigorously before bounding inside.

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll take good care of him." She smiles and waves goodbye. Remus slowly shuts the door and turns around to see James lifting up Harry and spinning him around.

"How're you little guy?" James' face lights up as Harry laughs.

"I'm awesome! Mommy says that I'll get a new toy if I'm in my best bahaver." Harry says it proudly, sticking out his chest.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four." Harry holds up three fingers, then realizes his mistake and puts up a fourth.

"That's pretty big. Does that mean you're too old for the tickle monster?"

"No!" Harry shouts as James begins to tickle him once more. At dinner they eat ham grilled cheese sandwiches and have soda. "My mommy doesn't let me have soda." Harry said with excitement as they put a cup in front of him.

James winked, " Then it'll be our little secret okay?" Harry laughed like that was the best thing in the entire world.

After dinner Remus takes Harry to bed. "But I'm not sleepy," Harry whines, but then rubs his eyes with his tiny fists. Remus chuckles.

"I'm gonna go to sleep too, okay? We'll do it together." Harry thinks it over.

"Ok. Misser Remus do you wanna know a secret?" Harry's words are slurring as he starts to fall asleep.

"And what is that Harry?"

"Uncy Sirius says that one day he's gonna marry you." Remus blinks in surprise but tries to keep it under control.

"Oh he did, huh."

"Yeah and he says you guys will have cousins that I can play with and at your wedding I get to be the ring boy." Harry yawns and his eyes flutter shut leaving Remus to think about some very interesting things.

* * *

_Aloha readers! Hope you enjoyed little Harry, don't think the surprises are over yet ;) I need your help for my next story. In the review leave a request for your favorite HP pairing and I will try and put them in there. Have a lovely day! Updates come as quickly as possible. Because I love you all so much here's a preview for next time. _

**"Hello?"**

**"Sir, we need you to come down to the emergency room please. We have an unidentified body and an unsupervised child, it says here that you're the next legal guardian."**


	7. Midnight Playdates

A Few Months Later

Remus snuggles closer to Sirius. They're watching the Notebook together. Well, kind of. Sirius is staring at Remus who's actually paying attention to the TV screen. "Why do you even like this movie, it's so boring?" Sirius continues to whine until Remus jabs him in the side. "Ow!" Remus giggles and hisses at him to continue watching. Towards the end of the movie Sirius gets a call.

"Hello?"

"Sir, we need you to come down to the emergency room please. We have an unidentified body and an unsupervised child, it says here that you're the next legal guardian."

"What is the child's name?" Sirius is sick to his stomach. Oh how could this have happened to them?"

"Draco Malfoy." In one sweep Sirius is relieved and confused and worried.

"I'll be down as soon as possible," and the line goes dead. Remus had been listening and he grabs his coat and follows Sirius out the door. The emergency room is pretty quiet. Sirius makes his way to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm here for Draco Malfoy."

"Oh," the blonde receptionist makes a sympathetic face and nods. She calls a few people and soon a man is escorting them to a room. Remus huddles closer to Sirius when he realizes what kind of room it is.

The man pulls back the cover and Narcissa Malfoy's face is scratched and bruised. She's paler than usual and Remus stares at the floor because he can't bring himself to look up.

"Th-that's her," Sirius says shakily. "What about Lucius?"

"He's in a coma. We contacted all of the listed guardians but they were all deceased or would not accept the boy. You were the last kin he had."

"Does this mean that if Lucius dies I...?"

"Yes sir, if you adopt him. Otherwise he'll go into foster care." Remus makes a sound at this and gives Sirius a look.

"Alright. Can I see him?" The man brings them to a hospital room where a blonde little boy is bandaged up and playing with the wires attached to him. Remus gasps.

"He's so young!" Draco seems to notice them now and the young boy appears more scared than ever. Remus crouches down next to the bed. "How are you Draco?"

"I'm fine. I want to go home with Mother and Father," he says in a high-pitched voice that's too distant for one so young.

"Your mom is going away for a little while Draco, do you understand?" Draco's lip trembles and tears well up in his silver eyes.

"Mother ith dead." He says it with a lisp which should lessen the finality in his tone but it doesn't. He has seen death before and it breaks Remus' heart. The heart monitor speeds up as Draco is obviously trying not to cry.

"It's okay to cry Draco," Remus says softly. Sirius stands frozen in the doorway.

"No it'th not! Father says only babieth cry and I'm a big boy now." Even as Draco says this tears are beginning to stream down his face. Remus gives him a hug and tries his hardest not to cry, but it's too hard. Remus is blubbering and Draco is making these little upset sounds that are quite disturbing to Sirius. A nurse comes in to check his vitals before deciding to not interfere. She turns around and leaves just as fast as she hurried in.

At some point Draco falls asleep with his tiny hands curled into fists and his flaxen hair fanned out around him. Remus extracts himself carefully so he doesn't wake Draco. During this Sirius had called Lily and James, but they both wanted to come and they didn't have a sitter for Harry.

Remus stood up slowly. "Looks like we might be here a while, wanna go get some food?" Sirius nods. He walks to the door to squeeze past his lover, but Sirius stops him.

"What am I going to do Remus?" Frown lines mar his face and his mouth twists up. Remus sighs.

"You'll have to adopt. I'll help you, okay?" As he says this he brings his hands up around the back of Sirius' neck and kisses him on the lips. Sirius grins and pulls his hands around Remus' waist and they stand in the doorway like that for a few minutes. "Hon let's go get some food." Sirius nods and takes his boyfriend by the hand.

"Lead the way then babe." Remus laughs quietly at Sirius' cocky tone and they venture down to the hospitals cafeteria. Remus picks a table while Sirius goes to order them 'something edible'. They eat in somber silence. At some point a nurse comes to get them because Draco is ready to be discharged.

Remus creeps into the room so he doesn't wake the boy, but he's already up and standing by the nurse. He thanks her and takes Draco by the hand himself.

"Draco how old are you?"

"I'm four." He says it quietly and looks at his shoes.

"That's pretty old, big boy," Remus grins halfheartedly but Draco does nothing. On their walk to the front door they notice a huge flock of nurses and doctors running to a particular room. Out of curiosity Remus steps over to the window of it because it's right there, but feels a horrible clench in his gut. He's paralyzed to the spot as they watch the medical professionals try to save an oddly convulsing Lucius.

Remus expects Draco to freak out but he just stands and states in stony silence. Finally Lucius stops thrashing but this seems to be a bad thing. After a few more minutes they declare him dead. Still Draco does nothing. No tears, no whining, no tantrums. Just a blank face with no emotion.

Sirius jogs up wondering what's taking so long but he shuts his mouth when he sees the scene in front of him. When the nurse comes out to tell them what they already obviously know he rushes forward instead. "Um, hi Lucius Malfoy was my uncle. So, um I'd like to adopt Draco." The nurse nods.

"Alright just tell Anise at the front desk and she'll send the papers to your home address. Until then Draco is allowed to live with you." Sirius grabs Remus' hand and he picks up Draco in the other.

"What are you doing?" Draco says unsteadily and wiggles around.

"I'm holding you."

"Draco honey we're going to adopt you," Remus says kindly. Draco seems to think it over but only looks at them suspiciously. They arrive at the front desk and Anise, the blonde girl from before, already has the papers together.

The trio walks to the car, and Remus sits Draco in the back. "We'll have to get him a carseat." Sirius shrugs.

"Yeah I can do that." Remus climbs into the passenger seat and they head home. When they pull up in front of Sirius' apartment he turns to Remus.

"I want you to move in with me."

"Oh Sirius are you sure? Is this just-"

"No I've wanted to ask for a while but this is just the final straw. Why not?"

"I mean sure, ok. Yeah, wow okay we're moving in together!" Remus giggles excitedly and they hug. "Now let's get Draco inside." Remus watches as Sirius carries a sleeping Draco in his arms up the stairs, into the apartment, and into the bedroom and knows he made the right choice.

* * *

_I see you reader! Thanks for coming along on this crazy journey. I hope you enjoyed Draco, I just see him having a lisp. A preview for next time:_

**"Why are you calling me? I told you to never contact me again!"**


	8. Pancakes At Sunrise

Remus grins as he rolls over and is met with Sirius smiling just as broadly. "I could get used to this," Remus giggles. His lover leans in to kiss him, but Remus covers his mouth. " No, I have morning breath!" They laugh together and get up to make breakfast.

Sirius quietly opens the door to Draco's room. They were planning on making it up for him, but it had only been a few days so far. The adoption papers were signed and ready to go too. The only problem was that Draco had terrible nightmares, but was too embarrassed to tell them. One night Remus had rushed in when he heard a noise and saw Draco curled up and sobbing. The pair was gentle with the boy but he was doing pretty well considering the situation.

"Hey buddy, we're gonna make pancakes."

"That thoundth good." Draco gives a tiny smile. Sirius is already luring the batter into a pan when they walk in hand in hand.

"Those are going to be delicious hon." Sirius wags his but around and laughs.

"I know, I'm an excellent cook!" Draco lets go of Remus' hand and sits in his seat quietly. This was a thing that Draco always did. He'd sit in his seat quietly and patiently until the meal was ready and nothing and no one could persuade him to move.

The phone rang and Remus jogged over to answer it. "Hello? No he's busy right now. May I take a message? Mm-hmm. Yes. Ok." Remus hangs up and gives Sirius a funny look. "That was someone named Regulus?"

"Aw sh-um that's my brother. We don't exactly get along." The other boy nods in understanding.

"Well thank you for censoring yourself in front of the child." Sirius chuckles and leans back to kiss Remus. Draco appears to be watching with interest.

"Mother and Father never do that," he mumbles but loudly enough for them to hear. The atmosphere drops so fast and Sirius quickly tries to fix it.

"Okay, who wants to watch me try and flip this pancake?"

"I do," Remus smiles and Draco watches with slight interest. As Sirius goes to flip it the phone rings again making him flinch and the half-cooked pancake flops onto the floor. Draco giggles behind his hand and Remus lights up at the sound.

Sirius rushes over to the phone, assuming it's Regulus again. "Why are you calling me? I told you to never contact me again!"

"Huh? Siri it's me Lily."

"Oh, sorry Lils," he says sheepishly. "Regulus tried to call a few minutes ago."

"Oh," her voice is colored with understanding. "I'm sorry. I was calling because I need you to watch Harry tonight. I'm going to give James a chance."

"Oh Lils that's great! Of course we'll watch him, bring Harry over whenever."

"Thanks so much! I'll see you around fiveish."

"Sounds good."

"Who was that?"

"Lily. She's gonna give James a chance."

"Oh that's wonderful!"

* * *

Remus answers the door to see Lily all dolled up. "You guys are lifesavers! Thanks so much, bye Harry mommy loves you." She kisses the boy on the cheek and rushes off towards the elevator.

"Come in Harry. Meet Draco, he's going to be staying with us from now on." Draco looks up shyly from where he's seated on the floor, coloring a picture of a dragon. Harry sticks out his chest and nods.

"Mum and Dad told me everything. He was in the ospital so I have to be super duper nice."

"Yes Harry. Now why don't you and Draco play a game or something fun? I'm going to check on dinner." Remus left to the kitchen and gave Sirius a thumbs up.

"Hi I'm Harry." The messy boy grinned and threw his arms around Draco, who squeaked. "We're gonna be the bestest friends now!"

"I don't have any friendth exthept for Panthy." Draco mutters at the carpet.

"That's ok, I'll be your friend." Draco smiles wider and pats the space next to him.

"You can thit by me. I'm coloring a dragon!"

"Woah, dragons are so cool!"

"I'm named after one." The look of pure awe on Harry's face is almost comical. Remus and Sirius coo and giggle over the two four year olds. Remus strolled out and crouched down next to them.

"Hey guys the spaghetti is ready to eat now."

"Basketti!" Harry threw his arms in the air excitedly.

"What is thpahetti?" Draco tries out the new word.

"You'll see, come and wash up first okay?" Draco seems familiar with this and diligently washes his hands. Harry tries to follow the other boy's example but ends up getting water everywhere.

At the dinner table they all sit at the table like a family and it makes Remus feel warm inside. In the middle of the meal Draco straightens out his mouth that's covered in spaghetti sauce and says somberly, " I like thpahetty." They all crack up, even Harry who doesn't get it.

After dinner Remus puts Draco to bed and Sirius takes Harry to bed. Harry hoists himself up and crawls under the covers. He reaches out his arms for a hug that Sirius gladly gives. When the older man goes to leave Harry shuffles around and shouts.

"Wait!" Sirius spins around and raises an eyebrow. "I have a special secret that I wanna tell you." Sirius smiles and leans down closer to Harry when the younger bit beckons. "I think Draco is the prettiest boy I've ever seen," he whispers quite loudly. Sirius blinks in surprise, definitely not expecting that.

"Alright champ, we'll talk in the morning." Sirius shuts the door and falls back onto the couch next to Remus. "He told me he thinks Draco is pretty."

"Aww that's adorable. I wonder what it would've been like if I'd known you as a kid." Remus leans over and kisses Sirius on the lips.

"I was thinking, maybe I should do some drawings of Draco and Harry. They'd look great in the portfolio I'm putting together." Remus nods and they settle in to watch their weekly shows, Remus' head settled in the crook of Sirius' neck and their arms entangled.

* * *

_What up readers? Check out my new story No Ones Got It All. I will be updating that as well as this story. Reviews make the updates come faster! ;D_


End file.
